el elegido
by eseverre1234
Summary: una historia de como sería Naruto si Jiraiya lo hubiera acogido


bueno primero que nada ese es mi primer fic espero y les guste

como saben no soy dueño de naruto ese es kishimoto sensei.

nuestra historia se centra en el pais del fuego en la aldea oculta entre las hojas(konoha) dónde se encuentra nuestro protagonista, un pequeño de solamente 5 años, de cabello rubio puntiagudo, portando una playera blanca con un remolino color rojo en el frente y unos shorts colos marrón, de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba llorando muy triste debido a que acababa de recibir otra golpiza propiciada por los habitantes de dicha aldea, la razón, era el jinjuriki del kyubi o como el niño lo conocia Kurama, su unico amigo y consejero.

la paliza del dia de hoy había sido un poco mas severa de lo usual debido a que hoy era 10 de octubre y aunque segun kurama hoy era su cumpleaños tambien era el aniversario del ataque del kyubi a la aldea.

Kurama trataba de consolar al infante -tranquilo cachorro todo va a estar bien, pronto te recuperarás-

sin embargo Naruto no se calmaba, tras unos minutos de seguir sozosando y llorando le pregunto -¿por que no puedo ser mas fuerte?, ¿por que no puedo defenderme?, ¿por que nadie me ayuda?-

el zorro al oir esto no pudo responder, sabia que era culpa suya despues de todo el odio hacia él era su culpa.

en otro lugar de la aldea un hombre de cabellera blanca(Jiraiya) conversaba con un hombre mayor que a pedar de su edad imponia respero com solo verlo(Hiruzen).

-entonces sensei la vida del niño es un infierno y cada dia es peor, estoy en lo correcto?-

a lo que el ancione se limito a asentir y bajar la mirada con tristeza, despues de todo a causa del consejo nadie podria acojerlo o ayudarle con la excusa de que si se sabia quienes eran sus padres el niño y quien lo ayudara estarian en peligro, esto al menos por la parte shinobi por que en lo que a la parte civil correspondia no era mas que un simple demonio que no merecia nada.

ante dicha respuesta Jiraiya apreto sus manos con fuerza y tomo una decision que cambiaria el futuro del muchacho.

-ya esta decidido- solto Jiraiya- me llevare a mi ahijado conmigo y lo protegere- dijo decidido el hombre

a lo que Hiruzen solo pudo suspirar

-sabes que eso no es posible, el consejo nunca te lo permitiria y menos los ancianos- comento algo triste el hokage

-eso ya lo sé, por eso mismo no les pedire permiso, lo hare parecer como un secuestro y me lo llevare lejos donde pueda crecer feliz- afirmo con decisión en sus palabras.

\- eso suena facil el problema sera hacerlo y ademas ¿como convenceras a Naruto de eso?- cuestiono Hiruzen

-mmmm, ya pensare en algo de momento informa al consejo que ya me eh ido de la aldea para que no sospechen de mi, andare por ahi con un henge no jutsu- dijo el peliblanco

dias después un Naruto ya recuperado se encontraba en un parque totalmente solo, ya que cuando llego los padres se llevaron a sus hijos, lo cual ponia triste a Naruto, fue entonces cuando el infante rubio ojiazul noto algo inusual, frente a el estaba un hombre mayor, parecia un anciando quiza de la edad del hokage o tal vez mayor, el cual lo miraba con cierta calma, sin reflejar ningun rencor, algo que solo habia recibido del hokage, del dueño de aquel restaurante de ramen que tanto le gustaba y su hija, fue entonces que el hombre hablo:

-Que haces aqui solo y tan tarde jovencito?- el ya sabia la respuesta pero queria oirla de él

a lo que el niño respondio - no es asunto suyo viejo, mejor vayase antes de que lo lastimen por hablar con el demonio- dijo algo bajo

-oh un demonio, pero? donde esta ese demonio del qye hablas? yo solo nos miro a ti y a mi en este lugar- respondio el hombre fingiendo ignorancia a lo que naruto solo lo miro com una cara de pocos amigos, entonces el hombre nuevamente hablo: -dime niño, como te llamas- sin recibir respuesta del menor si limito a observarlo, entonces sin saber que mas hacer opto por otra estrategia - ya es algo tarde no te parece? deberia ir a buscar algo de comer, no quisieras acompañarme?-

antes de que el niño dijera algo su estomago rugio a lo que el hombre lo tomo como un si, entonces ambos se dirigieron al puesto de ramen que tanto le gustaba al rubio.

al llegar al local el dueño los recibió con gran alegria, ambos ordenaron y mientras esperaban en la barra el niño dijo:

-por que hace esto? no me debe nada, ni siquiera me conoce-

\- eres un niño inocente y tienes hambre, es mi deber como un hombre ayudar a quien lo necesita ese es mi camino- respondio con calma, fue cuando la comida llego y estos comenzaron a comer.

fue una cena agradable desde la perspectiva de Naruto, el viejo era algo raro pero no parecia tener malas intenciones pero solo para asegurarse decidio pregutar a su amigo interno a lo que este solo solto una sonrisa y dijo que el viejo no er una amenaza que podria llegar a ser util, ante esto y una vez que terminaron de comer el ojiazul dijo al viento:

-Na-Naruto Uzumaki-

el hombre escucho a la perfeccion pero prefirio fingir Que no escucho y solicito que se explicará.

-Ese es mi nombre y un dia todos en esta aldea lo escucharan y sentiran respeto por el- declaro el infante

el viejo solo sonrió, pago la cuenta y estaba pensando en retirarse cuando escucho al niño nuevamente

-Gracias- pronuncio levemente Naruto

-fue un placer me gustaria hacerlo de nuevo, que te parece mañana en donde nos conocimos?- a lo que el niño solo atino a asentir y sentir una gran alegria.

los dias pasaron en los que Naruto miraba al viejo y platicaba con el de muchos temas, segun escucho el hombre en su juventud fue un poderoso shinobi, ademas de qye viaja constantemente, a lo que Naruto sintio una gran envidia y el anciano noto eso, por lo que atino a decir

-dime Naruto, no te gustaria acompañarme?- cuestionando el hombre a lo que el infante con mucha emocion dijo que le encantaria a lo que el hombre solo atino a sonreír.

-entonces sigueme, por favor- dijo el viejo mientras caminaba hacia un callejon seguido por Naruto, una vez en el el hombre dijo- veras que no soy lo que parezco- y tras una explosion de humo la transformacion se disipo, acto que asombro al niño haciendolo pensar que era increible que algo asi fuera posible.

-esta es mi verdadera apariencia Naruto y soy tu padrino lo mas cercano a una familia que te queda y lamento tanto no haber estado para ti antes- dijo el hombre peliblanco mientras en el rostro de Naruto se formaban lagrimas y corria a abrazarlo, fue un abrazo corto pero reconfortante para él.

-llevame contigo viejo- dijo naruto

-para empezar mi verdadero nombre es Jiraiya no viejo- dijo el hombre un tanto divertido, tanto tiempo y el niño nunca pregunto su nombre, -y aunque me encantaria no puedo hacerlo, al menos no legalmente, tendria que sacarte de aqui de otra manera- a lo que naruto estuvo de acuerdo con eso, tras una charla y que Jiraiya retomara su transformacion acordaron verse en donde se conocieron durante la noche, para irse de la aldea.

una vez que oscureció llego Naruto al lugar acordado dónde ya lo esperaba Jiraiya sim su transformación, una vez que llego con él Jiraiya dijo -ya se como sacarte de la aldea sin ser detectados- comenzo a explicar Jiraiya, uma vez concluida la explicación a la cual Naruto no entendio nada el peliblanco invoco a un pequeño sapo al cual le dio unas instrucciones, algo sobre invocación inversa y decirselo a un tal Fukasaku y que era urgente, la verdad Naruto tampoco entendio nada, solo miro que el sapo despareció en una bola de humo y entonces Jiraiya lo tomo del hombro y en un parpadeo ellos estaban en un lugar totalmente diferente.

una vez ahi se le explico al niño donde estaba y el como había llegado ahi, decir que estaba maravillado era decir poco.

-entonces yo tambien podre invocar sapos?- pregunto emocionado, a lo que se le respondio -quiza algun dia y con mucho entrenamiento- dijo Fukasaku cocon un tono serio, cosa que a Naruto no pareció importarle ya que brincaba de felicidad, mientras que el sapo anciano de nombre Fukasaku preguntaba a Jiraiya -entonces, el es su hijo y por tanto tu ahijado? ademas por que siento un biju en su interior?- a lo que Jiraiya asintió y explico todo lo que paso desde el ataque del Kyubi a konoha hasta su plan para ayudarlo a salir de la misma, a lo que el sapo solo atino a decir -ya veo, a sufrido mucho, pero sera un poderoso invocador, quien sabe quiza el los supere- dijo esto ultimo com una sonrisa.

-puede que asi sea pero primero necesito entrenarlo y llevarlo lejos- dijo Jiraiya

-ya veo y a donde piensas llevarlo Jiraiya_chan- cuestiono el sapo

-a Uzushiogakure no sato- nunca nos buscaran ahi y aunque lo hicieran nunca podrian llegar a nosotros por las defensas naturales de la isla- respondió

\- nosotros podemos llevarlos ahi, asi como ayudarte a entrar y salir de la isla sin problemas el detalle sera entrar a la aldea, una cosa mas, me gustaria que de vez en cuando nos prestes al muchacho parece tener potencial, podria enseñarle un par de cosas- dijo el viejo sapo, a lo que jiraiya solo sonrió.

al dia siguiente en el monte Myoboku(o algo asi jeje) Fukasaku Jiraiya y Naruto fueron invocados inversamente en la isla de uzu, una vez ahi los humanos se despidieron de los sapos mientras estos desapareciam en una bocanada de humo.

-muy bien Naruto, aqui es donde viviremos y entrenaremos de hoy en adelante- le dijo jiraiya al menor que solo atino a gritar de felicidad y a decir cosas sobre volverse el mas fuerte de todos y otras cosas mas...

fin del capítulo 1


End file.
